Rac. 6-ketomorphinans and (+)-6-keto-N-methylmorphinan of the unnatural series showed pronounced antitussive activity. A synthesis of 4-oxygenated ketomorphinans of unnatural configuration has been initiated. Optical resolution of the required tetrahydroisoquinoline intermediate has been achieved. Racemization of the unwanted optically active isomer has also been accomplished.